


Firm

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo meet again after several years, and things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firm

** FIRM **

There was a girl behind the reception desk and when Viggo told her who he was and what he had come for, she asked him to sit down, gesturing to the far corner of the room. He sat down on a leather chair, too wound up to read one of the magazines spread out on the fragile-looking glass coffee table. He watched the girl pick up the phone and speak a few words he couldn’t catch. She put down the phone, and then turned around to smile at him.

“There’ll be someone picking you up soon, Mr. Mortensen.”

He returned the smile, and sat back in the chair, waiting. It still seemed strange, but he was really going to speak to the big man himself. He waited for at least ten minutes, just staring at his hands. There was a faint noise when the elevator doors opened and he looked up. Two men stepped out, their build and appearance showing clearly what they were. Viggo stood up, allowing them to search him for weapons. His cheap, tight jeans and almost threadbare tee made it obvious he wasn’t carrying anything underneath; still they were very thorough.

Satisfied at last, they escorted Viggo to the elevator. There were no buttons on the panel, only a small green device. One of the men held his hand against it, and the doors opened. As soon as they were in and the doors closed, it went up with quite a dizzying speed; just metal walls, no bench, no mirror, no music, making the contrast even bigger when they stepped out. They were on what Viggo assumed to be the top floor and his feet almost drowned in thick woollen carpet. The walls were beautifully decorated, ceiling lights spreading a warm glow over the artwork hanging there.

Viggo shuffled his feet, wishing now that he had cleaned up before coming here, just hoping the carpet would take off the worst of the dust, which had been gathering for months on his worn out cowboy boots. One of the men tapped the only door and then opened it carefully. The other grabbed Viggo by the elbow and more or less pushed him inside. Both men stepped back and he was alone.

It was quite dark in here, and even though he could make out a man sitting at the far end of the room behind a desk, it was impossible to see a face. Normally he wouldn’t put up with crap like this, Viggo told himself, but he was here to ask a big favour. He just stayed where he was, waiting for the man to speak. Viggo was aware of the light above his head. Even though he couldn’t see the man’s face, he knew the other could see him all right. He kept his eyes down and tried to relax.

For years now, people in this city had known about this company. Everyone knew how it had managed to take over most of the other really important companies in town. There was a lot of talk about how the man in charge, as powerful as he was, must have connections with the organisation that ruled the city, making the poor poorer and the rich richer. Yet, no one could be sure, for no one seem to know who the guy was.

"Good evening, Viggo.”

The voice was soft, but clearly audible, and there was a familiar ring to it. Viggo’s head snapped up, and he tried to make out the face of the man. A light on the desk switched on, and Viggo gasped when he recognized the face, “Sean?

Sean chuckled, that throaty sound Viggo had never expected to hear again.

"Long time, no see, Viggo. Come closer”

Viggo walked up to the desk and looked at Sean. Some more wrinkles, hair a bit longer, still the same Sean, though.

“Yes, it has been a long time, Sean, I can hardly remember how long.”

There was an edge to Sean’s voice now, and Viggo cursed himself for lying,

“I can bloody well remember. It’s almost six years ago. When I saw your name on the application form I couldn't resist seeing you myself. Maybe I was just being stupid."

*Talk about starting on the wrong foot*, Viggo thought, but he would try anyway.

“It's a big surprise to see you, Sean. I didn't know you were back .I really need this job very badly. I am broke. My parents died a year ago and now I have my stepsister to take care of.”

Sean stayed silent for a long while, then opened a drawer and handed Viggo a card. “Be there at 08.00 am tomorrow morning, and have a talk with the Human Resources Department about things. I will give them a call.”

Viggo searched for words, his mind reeling, “I don’t know how to thank you Sean, I mean I’ve always been sorry for what happened back then.”

Sean voice was sharp and Viggo cringed. “You disappeared and wrote me a fucking letter, like you were afraid of me. You could have said ‘stop’ any time Viggo, and I would have stopped, but you chose to run away from me. “

Viggo took a deep breath and looked up at Sean, “After that night I was terrified. I just couldn’t deal with the fact that I actually liked what we did, I never expected that. I ran away from me Sean, not from you. I came back a month later, but you were gone and no one seemed to know where you were.”

“I went home, to England, and made my fortune, as they say,” Sean said. “I’ve been back here for nearly a year now. You look good, Viggo."

"You look even better, Sean. Look, I don't know how you feel about it, but I would like to give things another try."

"Is this about repaying me, Viggo? Because if it is, no thank you.”

“I don't deny being grateful, because I am, "Viggo replied, “but I’ve always felt there was unfinished business between us, Sean and maybe now is the time.”

Sean walked around his desk, and sat down on the corner. He reached out, stroking Viggo’s face in a gesture that was almost a caress, until his fingertips rested on Viggo’s full bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. For a moment they stared at each other, then the hand dropped, and Sean picked up a piece of paper and a pen from his desk.

“Why don’t you come by and have a drink at my house tomorrow night and we will see what happens. Write down your address and I’ll let my driver pick you up.”

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The interview had seemed nothing but a formality, and the conditions were better than he could have hoped for. He would start on the coming Monday, and from what they had told him he would spend a lot of time in the dark room, which was fine with him. The car stopped and parked in front of one of these new, luxury space-towers. Viggo was escorted inside and told to take the elevator to the 56th floor. Now that he was on his way to Sean, for the first time he took the time to think about tonight. Viggo shivered but felt anxious too. Sean had looked so wealthy in his dark business suit, but still there had been that familiar hungry look on his face when he touched Viggo.

The moment he stepped out of the elevator a door opened and Sean appeared. He stepped back to let Viggo in, and closed the door behind him. He wore a black shirt and black jeans, his feet were bare and Viggo could do nothing but stare. Sean pushed him against the door, stepping in so close that their noses touched.

“Are you sure you want this, Viggo?”

Viggo wasn’t exactly sure what he was agreeing too, but he still did. “Yes.”

“I have been thinking about you all day, and I want to skip the preliminaries if that’s okay with you,” Sean said.

“Okay,” he said, but that was kind of lost when Sean’s hand shot out, slipping under Viggo’s shirt. There was a ripping sound, but Viggo was beyond caring, and arched his back. “Strip,” he was ordered, and he quickly toed off his shoes, pulled off his jeans and shirt and tossed them on the floor.

“Get on your knees,” Sean laid his hand on Viggo’s shoulder, but there was no weight to it, and Viggo went down to his knees on his own account. Sean’s fingers slid down over his chest and found a nipple, twisting it hard. He tried to bite down a curse, but Sean shook his head. “Let me hear it Viggo,” he ordered, and he twisted the nub even harder, almost viciously. This time Viggo did curse, torn between pain and lust.

“Did you shower?” The question seemed totally out of place and Viggo blinked. “What?”

“It’s a simple question Viggo, did you shower?”

“Yes, I did,” he said indignantly.

Sean seemed unimpressed. “When?”

“This afternoon, just before dinner.”

“Not good enough Viggo, get up.”

Sean grabbed Viggo by the arm and shoved him through the hall, through a bedroom, and into a walk-in shower that was bigger than Viggo’s bedroom. He stepped in hesitantly, looking back at Sean, “Aren’t you coming?” he dared. Sean ignored the question, leaning against the tiled wall, his arms folded, “Be thorough Viggo.”

Viggo rolled his eyes at that, before he turned around reluctantly.  “Right,” Sean said, “that little exhibition just earned you two more.”

*More fucking what? Kisses? Flowers?* But it seemed wiser not to ask, and he struggled with the high-tech looking taps. *At least there will be enough warm water, I bet.* 

He washed himself thoroughly, using a generous amount of the expensive looking shower gel from the vanity. He could feel Sean’s eyes on him, but he tried to ignore it, mostly turning his back towards him. He closed the taps and stepped out, catching the large yellow towel Sean threw at him. He rubbed himself dry and when he looked up, Sean stood very close and took the towel from him. Something in his face made Viggo back up little by little, until his naked back hit the wall. Sean turned on the tap of the black marble sink, and held the towel underneath the stream until it was soaked, and then wrung it out.

“So Viggo, “he said, stepping closer, “why did you write me a letter like you were a fucking girl, instead of talking to me?” He lashed out and the towel smacked Viggo’s thigh, only barely missing his cock. It stung like crazy, and Viggo yelped, turning his face to the wall, so at least his private parts would be protected.

“It hurt you know, “ Sean confided, lashing out even harder, this time smacking Viggo’s ass.

“Fuck, “Viggo cried out,” this fucking hurts too!”

“Six years, and I think you can’t complain if I give you two for each year,” Sean said, and lashed out again. “Oh yes, and two more for rolling your eyes at me.”

Viggo closed his eyes, and braced himself against the wall. The blows were slowly building up in strength, and as much as it hurt it had started to feel really good too. He was rock hard, and he pressed up against the wall, craving for friction. He lost count somewhere between seven and fourteen, and stayed where he was when it stopped, panting, head resting against the wall. His back was on fire and his cock burning, but his blood sang, and he felt more alive than he had done in years. He tensed when he felt Sean’s fingers on his back, but then relaxed into the caress.

“Turn around,” Sean said, his voice soft now. Viggo turned slowly, stretching hot flesh against the cool tiles behind him. Cupping his face, Sean licked Viggo’s mouth, and then they were kissing greedily. After a while, Sean pulled back, his voice a dirty, low growl, “Come on, Vig, get your arse into the bedroom.”

They stumbled into the bedroom, slipping over the wet tiles of the bathroom floor. Viggo was more than ready to be fucked and sprawled obediently face down on the bed, when Sean told him to. Having two pillows stuffed underneath him made him feel on display and he shifted uneasily until Sean smacked his ass hard, and he relented.  Sean blew cool air over his heated back, and that felt nice, but then he pressed his fingers over the red skin, and Viggo groaned and squirmed in pained lust. *Finally,* he thought when Sean pulled open the drawer of the nightstand, but cursed when Sean showed him the handcuffs, and cuffed his wrists to the wrought iron headboard.

He heard the sound of a zipper and realized for the first time that Sean had been fully dressed up to now. Sean was undressing slowly, almost putting on a show, and Viggo deliberately turned his head to the other side when Sean – _naked Sean _– climbed between his spread legs, and draped his body over Viggo’s.

“You feel so good,” Sean’s dirty whisper in his ear, then his tongue, and Viggo shuddered. “I bet you’ll be tight as a choir boy, and I will have to fight my way in, but I am sure it’ll be worth it. I want you to beg me for it first though. So beg, Vig. ”

Viggo clenched his teeth and just shook his head. *Not that easily.*

“Oh but you will soon enough,” Sean promised and he bit down on Viggo’s shoulder sharply. He made his way down excruciatingly slowly, licking and sometimes biting down on red welts. Viggo cried out every time, but stubbornly refused to give Sean more. Sharp teeth on the soft inside of his thighs made him go wild, and he spread his legs wider in a wordless plea. Then Sean’s hands were on his ass, thumbs pressing into his heated skin.

“Yes,” Sean crooned, “just like I expected; tight as a choirboy,” and he delved in, licking and sucking on the puckered flesh. Every dignity Viggo still had vanished completely as Sean’s tongue slipped inside him, fucking him deep and wet and dirty. He wanted to press up, to get that tongue deeper, but Sean’s hands held him down, and now he started to beg, his voice slipping over the words,

“Please Sean, oh fuck please, please fuck me Sean,” his hands clutching the sheets.

He whimpered when Sean pulled back and started rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand. He pressed back eagerly against the one slicked finger entering him, his words now a string of demands for more. Another smack on his ass, and Sean muttering at him, “Don’t be so fucking pushy,” and there were three fingers twisting and curling inside of him. It burned, and he was so grateful for that, sucking in the fingers of Sean’s other hand when offered, biting at them when Sean hit his prostrate, then rubbed it.

A feeling of loss when the fingers were pulled back, and he pushed his face into the mattress, his ears glowing, listening to the sound of ripped foil, trying to spread even more. Sean pressed in slowly but insistently, the muttered obscenities proof of him rapidly losing control. It had been a long time ago, and it hurt, but in a good way, and he tried to relax his body until Sean was finally fully in.

He stilled for a moment, one hand came down on Viggo’s shoulder, pressing him into immobility, his mouth biting on sheets and mattress, and then Sean just fucked him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
Now that Sean was asleep, Viggo let his thoughts wander free. It had somehow been all he had wanted. He should have been excited and filled with hope, but there was nothing but sadness.

Sadness, because tomorrow when he was back home, he would be writing another letter, a letter that would hurt both him and Sean again, but that had to be written. It was inevitable.

Most of what he had told Sean was true, he had just left some things out, like how a year ago, he had tried to become a policeman, because he really did need a job. He never made it through the first interview, but still they called him the next day. They explained how they felt he could be a very good undercover agent, that he had the right personality and background for it. He had no choice; they offered him a substantial salary, so he took the offer, even though he didn’t like the idea very much. Amazingly enough, he had proved very good at it. He was a better actor than he ever expected, and he had been able to round up two operations without even blowing his cover.

The organisation Sean was head of had been on their list for months. There was something going on. Other companies had been eaten by this big fish and people who had been around for years had suddenly left town. The strangest thing of all was that no one talked. This organisation seemed to have been built up like the once so powerful Mafia had been, where only a few men at the top were in direct contact with their leader. They couldn’t find out who this leader was and they had told Viggo to infiltrate.

The company probably held the outside facade by running a few very legitimate firms. Viggo had tried to apply for a job when one of those firms advertised for a graphic editor. He was very much surprised when he got the phone call telling him to come to the main office building, instead of the much more modest Human Resources Division they had in another part of town.

He had been stunned to see Sean, but elated also, as he had been sure he would never see him again. Of course he had known immediately he would have to get in touch with his contact, and tell him he couldn’t do this, not with this guy. Instead he agreed to meet Sean again, in private, and he had told his contact nothing. On his way back home he’d ignored the alarm bells ringing, and told himself he would just have a drink with Sean. The moment he had stepped in, things had started happening though, and he’d had neither the will nor the power to stop them.

He would have to tell his superiors what had happened, but only a few days later. He wasn’t sure about what Sean exactly was now. Was Sean the head of a criminal organisation, a ruthless man, or was he just a businessman, oblivious about what was really going on? Anyway, he would warn Sean about the investigations and give him those few days so he could either get out, or prepare to withstand them.

One thing was sure though; Viggo had always loved Sean from the first time they had met, even though their love was not the conventional sort. He had fled from the intensity six years ago and now he would have to run again. There was no way out.

He looked at Sean in the half dark, face relaxed in sleep, and he slowly wriggled a bit closer, as if trying to shield him, silently asking his forgiveness for things about to happen.


End file.
